yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rose Matsuoka
Personality Rosé is a very cold girl, she doesn't react of anything and doesn't care about the other people's feelings. She is know to be an experienced gamer and loves anything related to games. She is very hardworking in her sister's house but hates when she have to give up playing to clean it. Backstory Rosé was living with her father and her sister in Shisuta Town, soon her sister got married and moved to Buraza Town to live with her husband. Rosé lived with her father until he got very sick when the girl was fourteen years old and died in a hospital. Rosé lives with her sister together with her brother-in-law and niece in Buraza Town since then. Appearence Rosé have a short-medium black hair who is tied up in two buns with two blue butterflies, she have small bangs with a skinny hot pink headband. She have big dark reddish-brown eyes with skinny eyebrows. She wears a default school uniform with hot pink and purple stockings and white and blue shoes. Relationships Chouza Matsuoka Rosé loved her father with the bottom of her heart, she did everything to make him proud of her in the moment they started to live alone together. When he died, she got into a depression and it took a long time for her to recover and go back to school. Tallulah Inoue Rosé and Tallulah loves each other. Since they was childs they loves to go out and play around. Since Rosé got in Tallulah's house, she disliked this idea in first time but now, she sees that it is good to live with Rosé again. Ken'ichi Inoue Rosé likes her brother-in-law and play videogames with him. His reaction to the idea that Rosé would live with him, Tallulah and his daughter was the same as Tallulah's but soon he started to likes it. Shinobu Inoue Rosé loves her niece, they have a strong ribbons and play videogames together. Rosé is her nanny anytime, she likes the idea to be with her niece. Shinobu was very happy when she received the news her aunt would live with her. Masaki Inoue Rosé and Masaki are best friends, with the fact their siblings are married they passes their time together playing videogames in the school club or in one of their houses. Chike Aaron Rosé and Chike was having a suspicious approximation when he was dating Renata, Rosé was rumoured to be the girl who Renata seemed kissing Chike. The rumours are true but they keep denying it. They are friends but not too much close friends for not to raise suspicions. She have a big crush on him. Akira Kobayashi Rosé and Akira are best friends, Rosé have a big trust on her and are always happy when they are together even when she doesn't demonstrate any emotions. She seems comfortable in Akira's hugs. Akira is the only one that can talk with Rosé and makes her talk openly about anything that is annoying her. Gallery RoséCasual.png|Rosé in casual clothes FamilyKisekae.png|Rosé with her family(finally a reaction) TallulahRoséFather.png|A petit Rosé(4 years old) with her father and Tallulah(12 years old) Category:Females Category:Students Category:Toaster Sparkle's OC Category:Akademi High School Category:1st Years Category:Classroom 1-2 Category:OCs Category:Loner Category:Gaming Club Category:Lolita